Travesuras Cibernéticas
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella Swan es alumna de primer año de Enfermería y ha decidido seguir el juego de su amiga Alice. ¿Que pasará cuando su actor favorito le demande por el juego inocente de Alice? One Shot - Lemmon. BPOV.


** Travesuras Cibernéticas.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Claramente los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda absolutamente prohibida la reproducción parcial o total, sin mi consentimiento, ya sea en fanfiction o en cualquier otro lugar._

* * *

**Este One Shot esta especialmente dedicado a _Miss_Kathy90_ quien representa el caracter de Bella en este one shot, mientras que yo represento a Alice y una tercera amiga Carla, representa a Rose. Kathy amiga, poco a poco nos hemos ido conociendo y te quiero mucho, eres muy especial y te valoro tal cual eres... Gracias por aguantarme! y por ser una gran amiga. La vida a veces nos pone a gente en el camino y yo estoy agradecida haberme encontrado contigo. **

**

* * *

  
**

Era un día absolutamente agotador, tenía clases desde las 8:10 de la mañana hasta 19:40, sin contar los tediosos laboratorios de biología que, a pesar de ser interesantes, no me daban ni un solo respiro en esta jornada tan aplastante.

Como siempre había llegado temprano, Alice y Rose, aún no habían aparecido, seguramente la primera se había quedado hasta tarde en el computador, mientras que Rose tuvo un ataque de _Emmettosis_ (Enfermedad que la afecta cada vez que la llama su novio: Emmett)

Tuve que guardar los mejores puestos para poner atención a una fastidiosa clase de química, usualmente con Alice nos dedicábamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando la materia no fuese absorbente, mientras que Rose dormía sobre el escritorio.

―¡Alice, pon atención, toma apuntes! ―critiqué a mi amiga que hacia corazoncitos en mi cuaderno con el nombre de _cierto_ actor al que constantemente me vinculaban.

¡Está bien!, era mi culpa, era el único que realmente me gustaba, por no decir el único de mi lista.

Mi cuaderno de Química sufría el ocio de la pequeña duendecillo que disfrutaba martirizándome con el nombrecito en cada hoja.

Al salir de la clase, tuvimos un respiro de diez minutos. Rose se quedó durmiendo en su silla mientras Alice y yo íbamos a buscar algo para el desayuno como novedad, a la facultad de ingeniería donde Alice adoraba pasearse.

―Bella, te tengo una novedad ―sonrió malévolamente.

Sabía que significaba eso, así que automáticamente me tensé.

―¿Qué ha planeado tu mente macabra? ¡Suéltalo ya! ―exigí deteniendo el paso.

Mi amiga sonrió con complicidad, sin aún decirme nada.

―En vista y considerando… ―se silenció.

―¡Ya, dímelo de una vez! ―estaba ansiosa, no debía ser nada bueno.

―Tú sabes que te quiero… ―añadió dando saltitos ―. Te tengo un regalo por Facebook ―sonrió.

―Ya… ―le dí pie para que continuase.

―¡Pero tienes que aceptar!, tienes que hacerlo, anoche me costó un mundo lograr mi regalo, por favor ¿Lo aceptarás? ―puso una cara bastante convincente, pero sabía perfectamente que su _plan_ era maquiavélico.

―No prometo nada, quizá que cosa planeaste ―reclamé, mientras continuaba mi andar.

―Por favor, Bella, es un regalito nada más ―pestañeo rápidamente simulando inocencia.

―Dime que es y de ahí veré ―dije revolviendo los ojos.

―¡Cree un Edward Cullen en Facebook y quiero que sean novios ficticios! ―chilló

―¡¿Qué?! No, no, no… Tú Alice Brandon estas absolutamente loca ―hiperventilé ―. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Definitivamente sabía que esta mujer no tenía límites, pero de ahí a crearme un novio ficticio, era mucho…

―Una semanita, una sola y prometo portarme bien y no molestarte más con Edward ―prometió.

No sé en que momento acepté ese _regalito_… Edward Cullen era mi actor favorito, me encantaba su forma de interpretar, era impresionante. Un chico sencillo, versátil, nada de presuntuoso frente a la fama, un cantante y compositor excelente. Y, extrañamente para mis amigas, el único que merecía mis respetos.

Le conté a Rose la locura de Alice y esta no hizo más que reír. Siempre salía perdiendo cuando se trataba de las locuras de mi amiga. Tendría que aceptarlo, sería divertido verle la cara a mis tíos, que tanto me molestaban con Edward, cuando viesen mi estado en Facebook. Sonreí ante la idea.

Llegué agotadísima a mi casa, dejé el bolso sobre el sofá y me fui a ver que había para comer.

Me bebí rápidamente un café y obligada por mí madre tuve que comer un poco de pan.

Subí a mi cuarto para volver a estudiar un poco del laboratorio de Química y para el Certamen de Técnicas Básicas. Si, aunque mucha gente no lo crea, estudiar enfermería era una de las carreras que más demandaba tiempo, sobre todo si tienes 8 ramos y tres laboratorios.

De repente vi que parpadeaba una ventanita naranja en la barra de mi notebook. Como novedad, Alice.

―¿Has aceptado ya? ―dijo en modo de saludo.

Tecleé rápidamente su respuesta.

―Entraré en Facebook, calma.

Entré en Facebook y pude ver el típico corazón y decía: _Edward Cullen te ha enviado una solicitud de compromiso._

Sin pensarlo y con los ojos cerrados hice doble clic en aceptar.

Continué hablando con mi amiga por largo rato, quizá hasta las tres de la mañana. Era bien sabido que los estudiantes dormían muy poco, como los describía yo: _Los vampiros de la sociedad. _Claramente yo no era la excepción.

Al parecer mi cambio de estado sentimental causó furor, tuve como mínimo siete ventanas abiertas preguntándome como había logrado hacer una cuenta de Edward Cullen, sabiendo que no se podía ya que los nombres de los personajes famosos estaban bloqueados. Tuve que explicar la locura de Alice una vez más.

Para que estuviésemos a mano, le cree a Alice un Jasper Withlock, conocido actor que trabajaba en una serie televisiva de vampiros que daban en el HBO y que Alice adoraba. Si iba a hacer el loco, por supuesto que no lo haría sola.

Bebí otra taza de café mientras repasaba la materia por cuarta vez y me dispuse a dormir al ver que el reloj marcaba las 03:09 A.m.

Antes de cerrar los ojos recordé dejar reproduciendo la única canción que me hacía conciliar el sueño y otros de los motivos por el cual mis amigas me molestaban era por que la cantaba Edward Cullen. La dejé reproduciéndose todo lo que quedaba de noche.

A las 8:45 sonó mi celular y me levanté rápidamente para irme a la ducha y luego a mi laboratorio.

Rose me estaba esperando en la entrada del laboratorio, para variar con _Emmettosis._

―Hola, Rose ―dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Bella ―sonrió mi amiga que ya había cortado el teléfono.

―¿Estudiaste?

―Si, un poco, estudie más para el certamen.

La profesora Robbinson nos hizo pasar, procurando que nadie entrase con anillos, aros o relojes.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, Rose y yo nos reunimos con Alice, quien tenía Laboratorio de Biología y corrimos a almorzar.

Para variar una fila larguísima. Buscamos a compañeros que estuviesen más adelante y nos colamos en la fila.

―¿Cómo va tu noviazgo? ―sonrió Alice.

―Ja-Ja-Ja ―dije seria.

―Pero si fue con cariño, tú sabes que yo te quiero ―sonrió malvadamente.

―Si, que más sería si no me quisieras Alice ―reclamé.

Almorzamos corriendo, como novedad y luego de un par de clases, nos vimos frente a la sala del certamen. Las profesoras comenzaron a llamar por lista.

Alice fue una de las primeras en pasar.

―Deja de leer ―le dije a Rose ―Debes estar segura de lo que estudiaste ―le aconsejé.

―Es que me faltó leer esto ―me mostró las Infecciones Intrahospitalarias.

―Relajate, Inhala y Exhala ―le acaricie la espalda.

Rose era muy insegura en los momentos de contestar, era una chica muy estudiosa, de eso no tenía duda, pero constantemente sentía dudas de lo que había estudiado.

El certamen estaba bastante fácil, por lo que me desocupé temprano y las tres nos fuimos, como de costumbre, a la biblioteca.

Era día viernes, teníamos que llevar los libros para el fin de semana.

―Bella, Bella ―susurró Alice.

―¿Qué? ―respondí de igual manera.

―Allí esta Beta ―así clasificaba mi amiga a los ingenieros que le gustaban, Alfa, Beta y Gamma, francamente una locura.

―Lo sé ―sonreí.

Alice intentó disimular, obviamente pésimo el intento que hizo pues el chico lo notó, Alice lo miró de reojo, sonrojándose y riéndose tontamente. No sabía que tenía, pero sinceramente no era lindo, o quizá era yo la que tenía algo extraño en el código genético ya que había un solo hombre que provocaba algo similar, obviamente en menor magnitud, sin duda ese era Edward Cullen y como si fuese poco parecía que lo tenía pegado en la frente, por que no necesitaba nombrarlo para ser objeto de las constantes bromas de Alice.

―¿Qué pasaría si un día te lo topas de frente? ―sonrió Alice.

―Saldría corriendo… ¡Ok! Pésima decisión, bueno trataría de pasar inadvertida ―dije evitando darle importancia.

―¿Y si te empujo? ―insistió.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te mato Alice! ―chillé.

Luego recordé que estábamos en la biblioteca.

Rose reía de las locuras de las que hablábamos todo el tiempo Alice y yo, como por ejemplo que pasaba si lo veíamos en la calle cuando fuésemos a Londres o me amenazaba diciendo: "Cuando lo tenga en frente le diré: Edward en este mundo hay sólo seis mujeres que no te ven como un pedazo de carne: Tú mamá, tus abuelas, tus dos hermanas y Bella". Parece que la estuviera oyendo. Alice, era una gran amiga, pero sin duda le gustaba refregarme en la cara una y otra vez mi leve gusto por Edward Cullen.

Las semanas pasaron agitadamente, entre certámenes, exámenes finales, laboratorios y seminarios. Sinceramente necesitaba una vida. Como sospeché mis tíos y familiares me molestaban una y otra vez con mi estado en Facebook.

Hasta que un día, revisando los foros de fans de Edward Cullen. Me tropecé con una noticia que me dejó helada.

El texto decía:

**Hermana de Edward Cullen, Sussan Cullen, desmiente relación de su hermano con chica de Facebook.**

_Los paparazzis han vinculado al actor londinense con una chica en Facebook, ya que el actor aparecería abiertamente en una relación con Isabella Marie Swan. La hermana de Cullen ha desmentido rotundamente aquella relación y en vista que es una falsedad muy grave ha decidido viajar hasta USA para entablar cargos contra la osada chica que se adjudicó el corazón del exitoso actor._

Me petrifiqué frente al computador y corrí al teléfono, ya que Alice no aparecía en MSN, como siempre, parecía esfumarse cuando la necesitaba.

―Alice Brandon ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ―le grité por teléfono a penas contesto.

―¿Bella? H-Hola ―tartamudeo.

―¡Alice! ¿Has visto la publicación en Internet?, ¡esta en todas partes! Sussan Cullen vendrá a USA a entablar acciones legales por tu _jueguecito_! ―chillé furiosa.

―¿Qué? ―dijo incrédula― ¿Edward viene con ella?

―¡Alice! Por Dios… ¿No te das cuenta que estoy en un tremendo lío por tu culpa? ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ―chillé.

―Buscarte un abogado ―dijo seria.

―Claro, suena tan simple… ―estaba furiosa, hiperventilaba de un lado para otro, me paseaba en mi habitación tomándome la cabeza, de seguro después de esto tendría una jaqueca insoportable.

―Tranquilizate, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

―¡¿Quieres que te diga lo peor que puede pasar?! ¡Que terminé presa por una tontería! ―chillé.

―Cálmate, mañana prometo hablar con mi padre para arreglar el asunto, él podría encargarse del caso, ¡relájate! Yo te metí en esto y yo te sacaré ―prometió.

Corté el teléfono y comencé a pasearme de un lado par otro… ¿Qué haría?

Esa noche no pude dormir, por más que lo intenté, ni siquiera pude escuchar la canción de Edward, no quería saber nada de Edward Cullen, mucho menos de Alice…

En la mañana me levanté con unas ojeras gigantes por la falta de sueño.

Me tomé un café intentando disimular a mis padres lo nerviosa que estaba, no sabía si contarles o no, aunque tenía claro que tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

Mi padre se levantó temprano y prendió la televisión. Inmediatamente se la apagué.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―reclamó.

―Este… trato de concentrarme para estudiar ―mentí.

Siempre estudiaba con música y no me molestaba el ruido, simplemente temía que apareciese la noticia.

Mientras iba en el bus hacía la Universidad sonó mi celular.

Número desconocido.

―¿Aló? ―contesté insegura.

―_¿Srta. Isabella Swan?_ ―preguntó una voz masculina.

―Si, con ella ―ya me imaginaba para qué era.

―_Soy James Clark, abogado de la familia Cullen ¿Sabe usted por qué la llamo?_

―Si, creo que si.

―_¿Podría usted venir a la calle St. Johnson 450? Es mi oficina._

―¿A que hora?

―_16:30, ¿Le parece?_ ―me propuso.

―¿Podría ser a las 17:30?, tengo clases.

―_Ningún problema, entonces la estaremos esperando_ ―y colgó.

…"La estaremos esperando…" La frase me quedó dando vueltas.

Al llegar estaba Rose y Alice esperándome.

―Alice me lo contó todo ―dijo seria Rose ―Aún la estoy retando ―la miró casi asesinándole.

―Lo sé, me lo dices a mí que no pude pegar pestaña en toda la noche ―agregué.

―Lo siento, Bella. La verdad es que nunca imaginé que esto llegaría a tanto―se excuso Alice.

―No logramos nada con lamentarnos ¡Hay que hacer algo! ―dijo Rose un tanto alterada.

―Me ha llamado el abogado de los Cullen mientras venía en el bus ―confesé algo temblorosa.

Las chicas se asombraron.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―me interrumpió Alice.

―Tengo que ir a su oficina a las 17:30 hrs. ―temblé notoriamente.

―¿Preguntaste si Edward estaría allí?

―¡Alice! ―chillamos Rose y yo.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre que le preguntaría algo así cuando me creen una psicópata por_ tú_ culpa? ―le recriminé casi quedándome sin aire.

―Yo sólo decía―se justificó mientras comenzó a tararear como si nada pasara.

Intenté poner atención a la clase de Antropología, pero la Sra. Lewis sólo hablaba del amor y se paseaba de un lado para otro con unos tacos de 10 cm como mínimo, parecían insufribles ¿Cómo no se mataba en ellos? Yo no duraría ni una hora arriba de esos sin matarme, si me tropiezo hasta con el aire…

Mi querida profesora sacó a colación el tema de los amores platónicos… y entonces ya no pude olvidar todo lo que me ocurría. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría al abogado? ¡Santo Dios! De haber sido más firme en mi decisión nada de esto estaría pasando.

Al finalizar mí ajetreada jornada. Alice y Rose se ofrecieron para acompañarme y realmente lo agradecí.

―¡Yo te metí en esto y yo te casaré! Te lo prometí ―aseguró Alice.

―Es lo mínimo que debes hacer ―reclamó Rose.

Alice la ignoró.

―Hablé con mi padre, dijo que no tendrá problemas en llevar el caso ―añadió la duendecillo.

―¿Lo llamaste? ¿Ahora?

―No, ¿Lo llamo? ―me preguntó Alice algo desorientada.

―¡Obvio! ―le respondí ―. No puedo declarar sin abogado ―rodeé los ojos.

Alice mantuvo una larga conversación con el Sr. Brandon, quien era uno de los abogados más reconocidos del país.

―Mi papá quiere hablarte ―me extendió el teléfono.

―_¿Aló?_ ―dijo mi abogado.

―Hola, Sr. Brandon ―respondí.

―_Hola, Bella. Querida, me he enterado de todo y no creas que Alice quedará inmune. Tendrá su castigo_ ―declaró serio.

―¡Oh! Sr. Brandon, fue un simple juego, nunca creímos que llegaría a tanto y estoy segura que Alice no lo hizo con mala intención ―justifiqué.

_Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que fantaseaba con reunirme con Edward Cullen. ¿No habría sido adrede? No, por supuesto que no… ¿Y si lo tramó?... No…_

―_Bueno, eso lo veré luego. Alice ha dicho que tienen una reunión con el abogado de la contraparte…_

―Si, así es ―le respondí rápidamente.

―_¿Dónde es?_

―En la calle St. Johnson 450, la oficina es del abogado James Clark a las 17:30, de hecho ahora vamos para allá.

―_¿Dónde están?_

―Cruzamos la pasarela para ir a tomar el bus

―_Espérenme en el paradero, las recogeré e iremos juntos._

―Gracias Sr. Brandon ―le dije sinceramente.

―_No hay de qué, pequeña ―_colgó.

Le entregué el teléfono a Alice y no tardamos en llegar al paradero.

Sonó mi celular, tardé en contestar más de lo necesario, es que amaba el ringtones, además era mi madre y ella sabía que demoraba sólo por escuchar el sonido.

No alcancé a decir aló cuando mi madre comenzó a chillar.

―¡_Isabella! _―gritó _―¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué dicen en las noticias que _tú actorcito_ te ha demandado?_

_¿Desde cuando había adquirido los derechos sobre Edward Cullen? Pero bueno, estaba acostumbradísima hasta mis padres me jugaban ese tipo de bromas… no me quedaba otra que la resignación._

―Mamá, cálmate, te explicaré luego ―no tenía tiempo el papá de Alice ya había llegado.

―_¿Quieres que me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme?_ ―chilló ―_Ya verás Isabella. Nunca antes me habías dado dolores de cabeza y ahora que estas en la Universidad…_ ―me criticó.

―Lo siento mamá, tengo que cortar ―la interrumpí.

―_¡A penas llegues a la casa tendremos una larga conversación señorita!_ ―colgó.

Durante el camino a la oficina del abogado, el Sr. Brandon no dejó de recriminar a su hija. Comenzaba a tener tintes de jaqueca cuando habíamos llegado al lugar. Agradecí bajarme de ese auto las discusiones me dejaban mal y los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables.

Bajé del vehículo para sorprenderme por una estampida de flash que me cegó. Prensa de todo el orbe rodeaba al vehículo del Sr. Brandon. _¡Genial!_ Detesto las cámaras y ahora con mayor razón.

―Srta. Swan ¿Qué la llevó a esta obsesión por Edward Cullen? ―me interceptó una periodista.

_Quedé boquiabierta con la pregunta, lo que menos quería era parecer una de esas fans obsesionadas… al contrario le defendía de ellas… no era de esas chicas que esperan que Edward llegue a la puerta de su casa toque el timbre y que le regalase rosas y un panda gigante y como si fuese poco les declarase su ferviente amor eterno. ¡Claro que no! Yo no vivía en esa burbuja y todo aquel que me conocía lo sabía._

―La Srta. Swan no hará declaraciones ―dijo el padre de Alice, quien nos sacó del lugar.

Subimos a la oficina del abogado Clark. Era bastante amplia. Nos esperaba una mesa redonda con seis sillas y vasos de agua. En ella se encontraba, el que seguramente, era el abogado. Al parecer se conocía con el padre de Alice. Trajeron una silla extra para Rosalie.

Me disponía a sentarme entre Alice y su padre cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció en el umbral Sussan Cullen, le reconocí por los cientos de fotos… ¡¿Que cientos de fotos?!

Miles de fotos que tenía de Edward en una carpeta exclusiva en mi notebook. Al parecer estaba molesta y francamente no la culpaba, tener que viajar desde Londres para encarar, a la que a su juicio, era una fans loca, era bastante entendible su molestia.

Se sentó al lado del abogado.

Abrí espacio para sentarme cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta. Me petrifiqué. El mismísimo Edward Cullen aparecía tras de ella. Lo primero y último que hice fue mirar a Alice quien tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y luego de eso recuerdo un baile de puntitos de colores y el certero golpe del frío suelo.

El frío del piso y las voces lejanas que me llamaban por mi nombre me hicieron incorporarme lentamente.

_¡Genial!_ Hice el ridículo, nuevamente, frente a Edward. Tendría que matar a Alice, no sé como se las ingeniaba, pero lo había conseguido. Estaba dando el espectáculo más embarazoso de mi vida y él estaba en el público.

Me ayudaron a sentar en una de las sillas. Una vez asegurados que me sentía bien y que todo estaba en orden, comenzó la reunión.

―Srta. Swan ¿Sabe usted que lo que hizo es ilegal y que los cargos de los que se le acusa son injuria contra una personalidad pública, entre otros? ―dijo Clark.

―La verdad es que ha sido mi culpa ―intervino Alice.

El abogado comenzó a tomar nota de la declaración de Alice.

―¿Por qué lo dice?

―Fue mi idea y forcé a Bella a que aceptara el juego ―reconoció apenada.

―¿Cuál era el trasfondo de todo eso? ―interrumpió Sussan.

―N-Ninguno ―musité.

―¿Ninguno? ―dijo indignada ―. ¿Nos has hecho venir desde Londres para decirnos que fue un _jueguecito _infantil? ―gritó la hermana de Edward.

―Sussan ―habló por primera vez Edward para reprender a su hermana.

―¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te agrado dejar de rodar _You don't forget me _para oír a estas niñitas disculparse? ―chilló Sussan.

―No hablaré de eso ahora ―dijo Edward mirándome.

Bajé la mirada instantáneamente, el rubor subió a mis mejillas delatando el contacto visual.

―Sr. Cullen ―habló el padre de Alice ―. ¿Esta dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo?

Este asintió.

―¡No! ―gritó Sussan ―. No vinimos aquí para eso. ¿De qué valen las disculpas públicas? ¡Estas mujeres se han colgado de tú fama! ―chilló.

―No importa ―dijo Edward.

Su hermana continuó reprendiéndolo.

Alice me miró muchas veces mientras que Rose grababa toda la conversación en secreto.

―Señores y Srtas. ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con la Srta. Swan? Arreglaremos esto de una vez y sin rodeos ―dijo Edward.

Me intimidé al pensar que Edward y yo estaríamos solos en una habitación… esto era insólito. Yo que agradecía el enorme charco de agua que separaba USA de UK, ahora estaba en la misma habitación con el susodicho.

El resto de los integrantes abandonó la habitación, Sussan lo hizo regañando mientras que Alice antes de cerrar la puerta me guiñó un ojo.

―Isabella ¿Verdad? ―preguntó pasando su mano por su perfecto cabello cobrizo.

―Prefiero Bella ―tartamudeé.

―Bella ¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu amiga?

―Si, bueno verás… Alice es muy impulsiva y sé que lo hizo sin mala intención…

―¿Entonces no fue tú idea? ―me interrumpió.

―Creo que ya había dicho que no ―volví a aclarar.

Sonó mi celular. Me sonrojé ¡Era Edward quien cantaba esa canción! ¡Dios, trágame tierra! ¿Por qué a mí? Tenía que ser Isabella Swan, sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas…

Corté la llamada y apagué el celular. Miré a Edward quien también estaba un poco avergonzado.

―Me gusta esa canción ―dijo nervioso.

―Me gusta tú interpretación ―dije en un hilo de voz.

―¿Estas muy ocupada?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Oí bien? De seguro estaba desvariando… El estrés, Bella, el estrés…

―¿P-Por? ―me atreví a decir.

―Me gustaría salir de aquí, abogados y todo el show no es lo mío ¿Te parece si lo arreglamos entre los dos? ―sonrió.

Intenté pensar coherentemente, pues me dije que si alguna vez ocurría esto pensaría con la cabeza. No es que lo haya pensado todas las noches, pero debía asumir que tanta insistencia de Alice me llevó a pensar que pasaría si alguna de sus locuras se hiciese realidad.

―Entonces ¿Qué dices?

―S-Si, claro…

Edward tomó su cazadora y me sacó de allí. Nos fuimos por el subterráneo evitando a los paparazzis y me subió a su flamante volvo con vidrios polarizados.

¡Dios! El hombre conducía como un loco, temía por mi vida sentada en ese coche.

Llegamos a un hotel donde nuevamente estaba lleno de prensa, él supo evadirlos y la seguridad del recinto hizo el resto.

Todo el tiempo estuvimos en silencio, colocó música en el coche así que no hubo necesidad de hablar, a demás estaba segura que con lo nerviosa que estaba hubiese hablado más de lo necesario y lo habría mareado. Mejor el silencio… ¡Viva el silencio!

Entramos a su habitación y llamó por teléfono para que le trajesen servicio para dos.

―Me vas a perdonar, pero no puedo ir a cualquier lado. Tú entenderás ―sonrió.

Asentí en silencio.

Me invitó a sentarme.

―¿Te gustan las películas? ―me animó a hablar.

―Siendo sincera no mucho, me gustan las películas de época y t-tu… ―me callé.

―¿T-Tu…? ―me invitó a continuar.

―T-Tus películas ―admití ruborizada.

No tardó en llegar la cena. ¡Genial! Mariscos… no era muy fanática de ellos, pero no le haría un desaire a Edward.

Mientras cenábamos, Edward me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí.

Con los nervios y los mariscos estaba obligada a beber vino, pero lo evité. No estaba acostumbrada a él y no quería hacer el loco, no más de lo que ya había hecho.

―Bella ―posó su mano sobre la mía ―¿Es cierto lo que tú amiga Alice me dijo? ―me miró con dulzura.

―¿Qué? ―me sobresalté.

―Me escribió esto mientras estabas desmayada ―extendió la nota.

"_Hay 6 mujeres que no te ven como un pedazo de carne y te defienden fervientemente. Tú madre, tus abuelas, tus 2 hermanas y Bella. Nunca había visto a nadie defenderte con tanto ahínco"_

Definitivamente ¡Alice era mujer muerta!

Me ruboricé a tal punto que sentí el calor recorrer mis mejillas y para colmo mi labio inferior temblaba.

De repente sonó Debussy, Claro de luna, uno de _sus_ favoritos y el mío también.

―¿Bailamos? ―me tendió la mano.

La acepté en silencio.

Comenzamos a movernos en un vaivén al ritmo de la música. Él me apegó un poco más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su aroma exquisito que en un instante me embriagó.

―La respuesta es si ―dije recordando la pregunta que me había formulado antes de pedirme bailar.

Levanté la vista para descifrar lo que decía su rostro y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la cercanía de su rostro. Sentí su hálito tibio sobre mis labios temblorosos. Me paralicé al sentirle tan cerca. Rozó sus labios suavemente haciendo que un frío recorriese toda mi espalda. Presionó levemente su boca contra la mía y comencé a dejarme llevar por el ritmo que él me imponía. Me aprisionó aún más contra él y jugueteó con su lengua haciendo el beso más apasionado, más compacto y el más intenso que había tenido jamás.

Las caricias fueron en aumento y el desenfreno me invadió por completo, dejando de lado mi inocencia y timidez continué el juego. Podríamos decir que se apoderó de mí, algo así, como mi gemela traviesa.

Edward me dejó caer sobre la cama con cuidado continuando una y otra vez con nuestras caricias sobre la ropa. Desabotoné su camisa mientras que él hacía lo propio con mi polera y el sujetador. Era una novata en el campo y él, sin duda, era el mejor maestro que podía pedir. Comenzó a besar mi cuello produciendo en mí innumerables e indescriptibles sensaciones que se traducían a un jadeo constante. Jugueteé con su perfecto cabello, mientras se me iba la vida en suspiros.

Sin darme cuenta ambos estábamos sobre la cama completamente desnudos, pude apreciar la perfección de su anatomía. Acaricie su suave piel y sus exquisitos pectorales, entonces él se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí tembloroso cuerpo. Estábamos a portas del acto y las sensaciones ya me habían hecho estremecer un par de veces.

―Edward ―jadeé ―S-Soy virgen.

Miré su rostro, se había sorprendido.

―¿Estas segura de esto? ―asentí en silencio ―. Seré extremadamente cuidadoso ―me besó.

Continuo acariciándome, sus besos recorrían toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, llenó de caricias mis pechos y en un movimiento ágil me dejó sobre él, lentamente, según mis sensaciones, fui dejándolo entrar en mí. Sentí un leve dolor que luego se transformó en placer. Edward volvió a adueñarse del control tomándome de las caderas y dejándome, nuevamente, aprisionada contra la cama. El ritmo se volvió más acelerado haciéndome estremecer con la hermosa sinfonía que componían nuestros cuerpos unidos por un instintivo compás fuimos danzando, una y otra vez, sin descanso. La intensidad era cosa de Edward, mi pecho se levantaba escandalosamente en respuesta de lo que Edward provocaba en mí. Jugueteó con mis pezones, acariciándolos con suavidad, besándolos y alternándolos con pequeños mordisqueos que me hacían estremecer y retorcer mi cuerpo en la cama, como si cada movimiento de Edward dominara mi cuerpo.

El clímax de nuestra perfecta composición no tardaba en llegar, mi cuerpo lo sentía cerca, las notas más altas estaban haciéndome estremecer por completo en sus brazos. Edward no tardó en acompañarme en la sensación y al unísono terminamos el exquisito encuentro.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre mi pecho, agotado por el éxtasis. Sin duda había sido perfecto.

Luego de un rato de caricias, se recostó a mi lado y comenzó a tocar mis ondas castañas y a inhalar el perfume de mi acondicionador.

Estábamos agotados por lo que Edward no tardó en dormirse. Me entretuve por largo tiempo viéndole suspirar y dormir como un niño.

Entonces volví a mí… ¡La hora! Busqué desesperada mi celular. 22:40 hrs. ¡Me iban a matar! Corrí por mi ropa, sin tiempo de ducharme y dejé a Edward durmiendo como un bebé. Tomé un taxi que me dejaría en la puerta de mi casa.

Sin duda había sido un momento perfecto, la mejor forma de enmendar el agravio, era obvio que eso había sido para Edward, en cambio para mí era el momento más inolvidable y único de mi vida.

No tardó en para el taxi frente a mi casa. Abrí la puerta en absoluto silencio.

Esperaba a mi madre sentada en el sofá, dispuesta a retarme por la hora de llegada y por el escándalo televisivo de Edward, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota.

Isabella:

Con tú padre saldremos temprano a casa de tu abuela. Me explicaras cuando vuelva, no creas que por quedarte en casa de Alice te salvarás de nuestra conversación.

Llegaremos tarde.

Renée.

Sentía los ronquidos de papá, de seguro Alice me cubrió ¡Gracias! Dije para mí. No emití sonidos, así no notarían mi presencia y creerían que llegué en la mañana.

Me ahorré de pasar por el interrogatorio así tendría más tiempo de pensar en lo que respondería ante la avalancha de preguntas, era muy mala mintiendo, sobre todo a mi madre, así que sin presión quizá lograse idear algo decente.

Extrañamente dormí mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomé desayuno sin apuros, mis padres no llegarían temprano así que no tenía que correr de un lado para otro.

Estaba haciendo el aseo cuando sonó el timbre. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Mi mandíbula casi toca el suelo al ver en el umbral de mi casa a Edward Cullen con un ramo de rosas rojas y un peluche gigante, si exactamente un panda gigante. Me mordí la lengua.

―No tengo apuros en marcharme ¿Qué tal si intentamos una segunda cita? Quizá con el tiempo termine declarándote mi ferviente amor eterno ―sonrió.

Sin duda esto era obre de Alice…

Se acercó a mí y me beso exquisitamente.

Pensándolo bien… no es tan malo ser Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Como ven una locura más...**

**bueno este One shot ya lo dije, esta dedicado a mi amiga Miss_Kathy90 :) Y esta inspirado en nuestras locuras...**

**Te adoro :)**

**Espero que les guste :) y como ustedes saben...**

**Su review es mi propina :)**

**Cariños a todas :) y gracias por leerme una vez mas...**

**Manne  
**


End file.
